1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a device for limiting the power or energy output of a laser system. In particular, the present invention relates to devices which create a plasma to shield sensitive components of laser systems from high energy laser bursts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that plasmas attenuate laser beams that are incident on the plasmas. The surfaces of optical components create plasmas when subject to high energy lasers. The damage to the surface depends on the intensity of the energy transmitted or reflected. In creating these plasmas, the optical surface is damaged and permanent, usually severe, degradation of the surface has already occurred before the plasma effect can limit further laser damage. No device, which creates such a plasma without first having degradation of the optical component surface occur, is known.